The Basement
by Gabriel of Dreams-Yume Chan
Summary: Ryou is slowly going into depression; the one he loves appears to want nothing but to kill him. Can Bakura come face to face with his fears of love in time to save Ryou or will someone else hurt his hikari even more? Slight OOC-ness, angst, romance, Bakur
1. Of feelings and control

Ryou is slowly going into depression; the one he loves appears to want nothing but to kill him. Can Bakura come face to face with his fears of love in time to save Ryou or will someone else hurt his hikari even more? Slight OOC-ness, angst, romance, Bakura/Ryou, Ryou/Bakura, ?/Ryou YAOI! (don't like don't read)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters in this story. It would be awesome to own Bakura and Ryou though (Evil Smirk) but I don't, eventually I will make plushies of them though! Anyway enjoy the story.

Scene change "speech" _"Thoughts"_

**The Basement**

If I died today I couldn't really say

That no one would miss my soul

But eventually they'd get on with their lives

And I'd be forgotten

Boyfriends would find new people to love

And I'd become less than a memory to them

My house would be left vacant, empty

Except for my corpse

Buried on the basement

The skeletons of my life, all my secrets

So welcome to my basement

To my confessions

Welcome to my love, lust and lies

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my basement

Ryou put down the pen admiring the new admission to his poetry book. The book he would keep to himself, sort of like a journal, it was his thoughts, his feelings, his life. His entry was missing something though... then he realized what it was and picked up a blood encrusted knife. He made yet another shallow cut on his arm and let the blood drip onto the page. He sealed all of his writing this way, proving that they literally were his life. His father was always on digs, his "friends" didn't really understand him, but he knew they never would and to top it all off he loved his Yami, who absolutely loathed him. Speaking of his Yami, he would be home soon and Ryou would rather die then have him read the book that was his soul. He put the book away, then picked up the knife and limped down the stairs. Ryou's body hadn't completely healed from his Yami's last "lesson" and it was screaming at him to stop. He knew that he couldn't stop moving though, for if Bakura found that he had moved HIS knife he would thrash him until no one could distinguish who he was. Ryou managed to make it to the kitchen and carefully place the knife on the table.

"What are you doing?" an unmistakable anger filled voice reached his ears. He had moved too slowly, he had been caught.

"N-nothing m-master" Ryou stuttered turning around.

"Don't you DARE lie to ME!" Bakura slapped Ryou across the face. Ryou fell to the floor having been barely able to stand before the slap even hit.

"I'll teach you not to lie to me!" Bakura continued to hit and kick Ryou, bruises forming on impact. Bakura left Ryou's line of vision and came back holding the knife, "Now let's have some fun." Bakura said grinning maliciously.

Yume: well I feel lazy and so I'm going to end it here

Steve: You're just being cruel to your friends by only posting less than the first page of what's in your notebook.

Yume: . SOOO!

Steve: I never thought you could be THIS sort of evil...

Yume: Mwahahahahaha! Then YOU obviously DON'T know ME! Anyway please R&R (no not rest and relaxation, READ AND REVIEW!)


	2. Guilt and falling

Ryou is slowly going into depression; the one he loves appears to want nothing but to kill him. Can Bakura come face to face with his fears of love in time to save Ryou or will someone else hurt his hikari even more? Slight OOC-ness, angst, romance, Bakura/Ryou, Ryou/Bakura, ?/Ryou YAOI! (don't like don't read)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters in this story. It would be awesome to own Bakura and Ryou though (Evil Smirk) but I don't, eventually I will make plushies of them though! Anyway enjoy the story.

Scene change "speech" _"Thoughts"_

**The Basement**

Ryou lay motionlessly on the floor. Bakura had long since left, he had grown bored when his hikari stopped screaming. Slowly Ryou brought his body to a sitting position and some how managed to stand up after that. He really should have just slept on the kitchen floor but something told him to go to his room, something called to him.

He finally made it to his room and instantly dropped onto the bed. He opened the drawer on the bed side stand and removed his book. He couldn't bring his body to do the simple task of writing so he settled for reading his previous entries. Ryou soon fell into slumber, the book lying open, face down on his chest.

Bakura walked into Ryou's room certain that his aibou was asleep. He looked at the still form noting that Ryou's "blood book" was on the boy. Bakura had often read his hikari's entries without the boy knowing. Most of what his aibou wrote made him feel guilty and the blood on the pages made him feel guiltier.

He truthfully loved his hikari with all of his soul, but he couldn't stop himself from hurting his lighter half. It was as if something was driving him to do it, maybe it was his fear of love... Or maybe it was just that part of him wanted to make his aibou feel something other than that fake happiness he used as a mask. Sure part of the façade was indeed real but most of it was used as a guard, to keep other people from getting hurt.

Bakura found that thinking this made him enraged, so he decided to call it quits for the night and deal with the rest of the world in the morning. He plopped down next to Ryou being careful not to wake the angel, but he knew that wasn't likely to happen with the condition he was in, which was HIS fault. The Spirit of the Sennen Ring too tired to deal with his guilt, made a mental note to get someone to take his hikari to the hospital and soon drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

Bakura woke up to an empty bed, slightly surprised. Normally he woke before his hikari. Hurriedly the spirit went down the stairs but slowed his place when he heard Ryou in the kitchen. For a moment Bakura just stood in the doorway watching his angel work. It was futile though, he knew no matter what Ryou couldn't love him. He beat him to a bloody pulp for Ra's sake! And from reading the boy's poems the Yami knew he was already in love with someone else.

"Good morning Yami" Ryou said smiling when he finally noticed his dark's presence. Bakura growled at his hikari, who some how managed to clean up himself and seem normal._ "He's hiding behind that fake happiness again!"_ trying to quell his rising anger before it could take form he sat down at the table where breakfast was served and replied with his usual "hn."

"Well, I've got to go to school. Bye!" Ryou said grabbing a piece of toast and heading for the door. Bakura could never understand how his light was able to apply the makeup so well that it appeared as nothing happened, but he guessed it was just a talent of his.

Being unable to eat the spirit went upstairs and took out Ryou's "blood book" There were two new entries and based on the taste and look of the blood he could tell one was written this morning while the other had been written before their "lesson" last night. Bakura read the first of the two and upon finishing decided that this poem was written partially about how his hikari found his life useless and partially about the book it was written in. Based on this poem, Bakura had now decided to change Ryou's "blood book" to Ryou's "basement".

Deciding to save the other poem for later, Bakura put Ryou's "basement" in its proper spot and headed down stairs to watch T.V.

Ryou walked through the hallways of his school he had only two classes and his already bad condition was worsening. He was limping more as the cuts began to ache, he was almost certain that he would begin to bleed again. He knew that if he stayed he would surely be found out and questioned. His Yami would just LOVE that and he would get a huge reward when he got home... not.

Ryou continued trudging along he could feel the blood begin to seep through his bandages. He needed to get out of the school. His vision began to blur, _"No I can't pass out now, I'll be found."_ He took a few more steps before the darkness took him, the last thing he noticed was that a pair of strong arms were wrapped securely around him.

Yume: yeah! A cliffy! Im soo happy! I really don't know where im going with this ficc but the ideas just keep coming and its soooo easy to write!

Steve: Don't you never know where your stories are going?

Yume: sometimes I have a slight idea about what I want to happen.

Steve: you're hopless! The only reason you even updated was so that Sakura would send you more of her story!

Yume: also so she wouldn't kill tears in the other story in which I have yet to read! (glares at Sakura) anyway please R&R!!!!!!


	3. Hospitals

Ryou is slowly going into depression; the one he loves appears to want nothing but to kill him. Can Bakura come face to face with his fears of love in time to save Ryou or will someone else hurt his hikari even more? Slight OOC-ness, angst, romance, Bakura/Ryou, Ryou/Bakura, ?/Ryou YAOI! (don't like don't read)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters in this story. It would be awesome to own Bakura and Ryou though (Evil Smirk) but I don't, eventually I will make plushies of them though! Anyway enjoy the story.

Scene change "speech" _"Thoughts"_

**The Basement**

Malik was sitting in Geometry class, in his opinion it was a worse torture than being slowly eaten alive by the shadow realm. His eyes closed and his head began to drop, then the glorious tune to Wonder Wall rang through his ears. He began to sing the words forgetting where he was until he realized it was his cell phone. He pulled it out and registered that all eyes were on him.

"That had better be your guardian Mr. Ishtar."

Malik looked down at his phone and saw that it said Ryou Bakura on the display. "Yes it is," he lied.

"Answer it out in the hall..." The teacher sighed. Malik got up and left the boring class. He pressed the send button on his phone and spoke into it, "Moshi Moshi."

"God Malik! What took you so long to answer your phone?!" The enraged voice of a certain Yami sounded through his ears.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you called me in the middle of class!"

"Whatever! That's not important right now! What is important is that I need you to take Ryou to the hospital!"

"What! Why does he need to be taken to the hospital!?" Malik's voice gaining an edge with the question.

"Just find him! He's in school, hurry!" The Yami sounded frantic. Malik knew that he could probably sense the pain his light was in. Before Malik could respond Bakura ended the call. Growling Malik put his cell phone away. He wanted to ask what was wrong with Ryou but apparently Bakura didn't think there was time for that.

"Okay, calm down Malik. Just find Ryou and take him to the hospital." Malik ran his hands through his hair trying to relax, but it was hard. Malik loved Ryou as more than a friend but he never said anything afraid of what Bakura would do if he found out. "Let's see...Ryou has gym this period and I know he wouldn't risk being caught so he's probably somewhere by the front of the school."

Coming to this conclusion Malik raced towards the front of the school. It took him a while to get to the first floor from the third. When he came to one of the first floor hallways he noticed Ryou wasn't too far ahead of him. Ryou appeared to be on the brink of collapse, Malik rushed over to him, he just barely managed to catch the shorter boy before he hit the floor.

Malik took this time to asses Ryou's condition. The white haired tenshi was panting hard, sweat dripping down his face. Blood started to stain his clothes. Malik deciding that his friend needed to get to the hospital immediately, picked him up cradling him like a baby and ran to his car.

Malik sped to the hospital glad that it was not yet rush hour. He made it there in 15 minutes and rushed Ryou inside. "Help! Please Help!" He called out. Doctors came swarming on and began questioning him.

"How did this happen?" One doctor asked while placing Ryou onto a gurney.

"I don't know, I found him at school in a hallway right before he collapsed." Malik explained frantically.

"Well we'll see what's up with him then." The doctors all fled form the room with Ryou taking him to be inspected probably in the ER.

-------

Yume: Sorry it took so long to update I've just been busy with school and field hockey and my other fics! Sorry that I only posted a little bit I'll try to do better next time! Jan e!


End file.
